User talk:Jsedivec
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Federation shuttlecraft" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Archduk3 (talk) 23:26, December 20, 2013 (UTC) :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Federation shuttlecraft I'm not sure what you think you're doing at Federation shuttlecraft, but it might help if you could explain, because if you continue to removed information you will end up being blocked. - 04:31, December 21, 2013 (UTC) :Let me offer my apologies, I saw what I viewed as redundant information and inaccurate information and was simply trying to correct the errors. The Shuttlecraft Copernicus NCC-1701/12 is not a Class F Shuttlecraft but was only on the Animated Series as an unknown type. the Class F Shuttlecraft Copernicus is NCC-1701/3. I viewed the multiple Galileo's as redundant and was simply trying to eliminate extra data. :I do apologize for interferring with your page and will refrain from doing so in the future. The problem wasn't you trying to edit the page itself, it was the lack of reasoning for what you were doing. Now that I know why you were doing what you were doing, I can tell you why that information is there. The registry NCC-1701/12 was used on two different shuttles in TAS, which is why there are two. The second Galileo is because MA uses the production order for TOS, which resulted in there being two Galileo''s ''before the Galileo II. The pages for those craft mention this, but the list itself does not because it is only a list. I'm still not sure where you are getting the information that the Copernicus was a Class F or NCC-1701/3, but the other two Copernicus, from the Enterprise-A and the Enterprise-D, were labeled as 3. - 20:51, December 21, 2013 (UTC)